


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by thatonegothhippie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegothhippie/pseuds/thatonegothhippie
Summary: A collection of short fics based off a tumblr post.https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 2





	100 Ways To Say I Love You

It was Christmas time so; Alec and Magnus were on their way back to New York to see Maryse and Luke for the holidays. Outside, snow was falling steadily, and Alec had been driving for hours with the heat blowing and the radio playing softly, while Magnus was asleep in the passenger seat. Magnus slowly stirred and rubbed his eyes before looking at the radio and noticing the time. _3:26_. He lightly went to rest his hand on Alec’s thigh.

“ _Come on, darling, pull over. Let me drive for a while_ ". Alec looked over sleepily and nodded with a smile.


End file.
